Demonbolist
Demonbolist Alignment: Any Evil Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: The diabolist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy(Cha) Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Your summoner is a divine spellcaster, so his key attribute for spells is Wis. Also important attributes are St and Con, because the summoner is also a fighter. Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier. BAB/SAVES: As Cleric. Weapon and Armour Proficiency: A diabolist is proficient with all simple weapons, light armour, medium armour, and shields (except tower shields). Spells: a demonic summoner casts divine spells. He can cast spells only from a special spell list. Spells per day: same as druid except a demonic summoner gets no 0-level spells. Special Abilities Level Special 1st Demonic Bond (Gutworm FF) 2nd Demonsight 3rd Summoning (Mane BoVD) 4th Resistances 5 5th Summoning (Dretch MM1) 6th Poisoned Touch 1/day 7th Summoning (Rutterkin MM1) 8th Demonic Familiar (Quasit MM1) 9th Summoning (Bar-Igurra MM1) 10th Poisoned Touch 2/day 11th Summoning (Jovoc MM2) 12th Ritual, Resistances 10 13th Summoning (Babau MM1) 14th Poisoned Touch 3/day 15th Summoning (Vrock MM1) 16th Demonic glare 17th Summoning (Bebilith MM1) 18th Poisoned Touch 4/day 19th Glare of the Abyss 20th Soulless *Bonus Language: The diabolist learns the language of demonkind, Abyssal, as a bonus language. *Aura of Evil (Ex): The power of a Demonbinder’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to his class level plus his cleric level, if any. Demonic Bond (Su): As part of his or her pact with a demon lord, the diabolist willing becomes infected with a gutworm. The gutworm acts as the focus for the diabolist to call upon his or her demonic patron for all subsequent abilities. Unlike the standard parasite-host relationship the gutworm normally establishes with its host, the gutworm becomes a normal part of the diabolist and so is not affected by spells such as cure disease. Wrath (Ex): At 1st level, the diabolist can take advantage of the gutworm’s ability to incite a frenzy in it’s host once per day. The diabolist gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, and a +2 bonus on Will saves but suffers a -2 AC penalty. The frenzy lasts for only 4 rounds but the diabolist is not fatigued afterwards. Neutralise Poison (Su): From 2nd level, the level of integration of the gutworm with the diabolist deepens. Once per day, the gutworm will automatically neutralise the first poison that is introduced into the diabolist’s body. Vitality (Ex): The integration of the gutwrom into the diabolist’s body is completed at 3rd level. The gutworm enhances the diabolist vitality with a +2 inherent bonus to his Constitution score. Demonsight (Su): At 2nd level and higher, a diabolist can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Demonsight is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight. *Call Demon (Su): At 3rd level and higher, a diabolist can perform a calling that takes 1 round to petition his or her demon lord for aid. This comes in the form of a demon, which will fight on behalf of the diabolist for a maximum of 1 round per diabolist level. Called demons cannot summon other demons to their aid. A diabolist may call more powerful demons as he or she increases in level. A diabolist may only call a particular type of demon, e.g. a bebilith, once per day. If the diabolist does not dismiss the demon before the duration of effect ends, the summoned demon remains in the mortal realm and is no longer subject to the diabolist’s command. *Demonic Resistance (Ex): At 4th level, the diabolist gains resistance to acid/cold/electricity/fire 5. At 12th level, this resistance increases to 10. Resist Infernal Power (Ex): At 4th level, The Demonbinder gets a +4 bonus to all of his saves against evil outsiders' spell-like abilities. Enslave Fiends (Su):At 5th level, The Demonbinder may now use Dominate Monster (evil outsider only) as a Supernatural ability once per day. *Superior Calling (Su): From 4th level and higher, the demons that answer a diabolist’s call are more powerful than normal. Each demon has +1 hit dice per 4 levels a diabolist has up to a maximum of +4 (i.e. +1 at 4th, +2 at 8th, +3 at 12th, and +4 at 16th level). *Poisoned Touch (Su):At 6th level As a standard action, a diabolist can call upon his or her demonic patron to infect an opponent with a horrible poison by making a successful melee touch attack. At 6th level, the poison deals 1d10 points of temporary Constitution damage immediately and another 1d10 points of temporary Constitution damage 1 minute later. Each instance of damage can be negated by a Fortitude save (DC 10 + diabolist level + Charisma modifier). The number of times a diabolist can use this ability increases with level (i.e. 1/day at 6th, 2/day at 10th, 3/day at 14th and 4/day at 18th level). *Bind Fiends (Su): At 7th level. The most important ability of a Demon Binder. He may perform a variety of actions with this ability. He may use Planar Binding once per day with a caster level equal to his total HD + his Demonbinder level (counting demonbinder twice). To bind a fiend: the fiend must be helpless, the Demonbinder must make a circle (30 minutes) and perform a ceremony. The DC for the Binding is 10 + the fiend HD - you Demonbinder level - your wisdom modifier; having 10 or more ranks in Knowledge: Religion and Knowledge: the Planes grant you a +5 synergy bonus (stack together). Bind a Fiend to a Item: The item becomes intelligent, however no magical abilities are granted to the item. The item can still use any spell-like abilities. This ability is used to seal fiends. Bind a Fiend to Himself: If the binder desires, he can bind a fiend to himself, however if he does so he takes a -2 Penalty to Will saves. He may suppress this penalty if he succeeds a Will save, DC 10 + Fiend CR. If he fails the check 3 times in a row, he is Dominated (as the spell) by the fiend Fiend for one day. While the Demonbinder has a fiend bound to him, he receives a +2 Profane Bonus to the fiend's higher attributes. He may also use any of its Spell-Like ability with the Fiend's Daily limit. Doing so, however, drains his strength and spirit; he takes one point of temporary wisdom and constitution drain each time he uses one of the fiend's spell-like abilities. The Demonbinder may bind a number of fiends to himself equal to his current Demonbinder level divided by 2 (minimum 1). *Demonic Familiar: From 8th level onwards, a diabolist can request his or her demon lord for a quasit as a demonic familiar. *Ritual (Sp): At 12th level and higher, once per day, a diabolist can perform a ritual to petition his or her demon lord directly, for an answer to a particular question. The ceremony takes one hour to perform and the answer is in the form of yes, no, may be, or unknown. The demon lord is not omniscient. It knows all observable facts about the present, and can thus answer questions like, “Is there a guard on the other side of this wall?” but it can only speculate on the future, e.g. “Will I be able to climb Mount Raundan and enter the City of Aras unseen?”. Demonic Glare (Su): As Fiendish Glare from Acolyte of the Skin. Glare of the Abyss (Su): As Glare of the Pit from Acolyte of the Skin. Eternal Binding: At 16th level the Demonbinder may get a an evil outsider as a cohort. This Slave doesn't stack with any cohorts granted by the Leadership feat. The fiend must be 2HD lower than the Demonbinder's total character level. The fiend slave may get advancement into class levels and act like a cohort, and this slave is granted a new level when its master gains a level. You do not need to be one step away from the slave alignment, but ignore any penalty caused by cruelty or cohort death. The fiend needs to be summoned via the Bind Fiend class feature and be dominated with the Enslave Fiend Class feature. Soulless Apotheosis (Su): At 20th level, a diabolist’s damned soul becomes demonic. He or she becomes an outsider (native) with damage reduction 10/good. Spell list: In addition to the spells Summon Monster I-IX (CE outsider only) Level 1: Protection from good/law Level 2: Darkness, desecrate Level 3: Contagion, dispel magic, magic circle agianst good/law Level 4: Dismissal, lesser planar ally, poison, unholy blight Level 5: Commune, dispel good, unhallow Level 6: Banishment, forbiddance, greater dispel magic, planar ally Level 7: Blasphemy, destruction Level 8: greater planar ally, unholy aura Level 9: Gate, miracle Category:Classes